


Who she is

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multiple Personalities, Secret Identity, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: Streetwise just doing some job and he found something he can't turn his Optics from
Relationships: Original Cybertronian character/streetwise





	Who she is

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story reveal of my oc...

It was already night time but streetwise was still working...

"streetwise me and the others are going to recharge now are you Coming too?"  
"uhh no, no thanks hot spot I still got Alot of things to take care of"  
"alright, just don't overdue yourself"

Streetwise nooded, then Hotspot left.. A few hours has passed streetwise finally finish he stack all the datapads but then... One of the datapad fall down streetwise Optic flick he grab the datapad, he turn the datapad on and look at the first page 'classified information' then under the text was written 'halianta izana' a name he always heard everytime someone kick open his door for no actual good reason

"what is this thing doing here?, maybe prowl forgot about it..."

Streetwise didn't put back the datapad instead he sat down at his chair and swipe to the next page... He keep reading..

She is an ex decepticons and surprisingly having a very excellent decepticons rank but there is no actual reason she left... She's a six changer

Streetwise look confused... Six changer?, but she only turn to 3 things not 6..is there something they've been missing?

After a few more hours streetwise Optics flickers he look at the time, it was 1 am. And right when the page is over he sigh he knew he shouldn't read this but.... He knew everything now... She's not like what she looks.. Then someone kick open his door a grey Femme with a red and black frame and a mint visor laugh as the door fall to the grou. Streetwise accidentally drop the datapad to the ground

"stooopp... Prowl gonna blame me for that"  
"tehee, sorry sorry... You look tired why don't you get some recharge?"  
"yeah... Hey can I ask you something?"  
"sure anytime"  
"why do you leave the decepticons?"  
"... Oh.... That.... Its.... Nothing just feeling like I'm not belong there"

Streetwise grab the datapad from the ground 

"I may or may have not read your classified information"  
"how did that get in there"  
"why are you so normal with this??, you're a killer and you didn't tell any of us? You know you could just tell us about it give me your arm"

Streetwise asked, halianta visor flick then she sigh and lend him her arm, he open the bandages in her arm his eye wide in shock

"self harm? Seriously? Look if you want to talk about something you can talk to me"  
"it's cute but.... I don't want any of you to feel worried ok"  
"we're friends and that's what friends do, and I think tomorrow you need to ask aid to you know.... Uhh how did you say it?"   
"repair? I think you're to tired to even remember the easiest word"

Streetwise laugh he sat back down while halianta throw the bandages at the trash she look at her armor that cover her arm... It was scratch with her own claw... The scratches were deep... Till it makes her Energon flow out... She sigh she walk torward streetwise who is... Recharging on his desk... Cute... She smile she grab the datapad that was on his hand and stuck it under the table

''prowl cant find it now >:3''

it was her little prank but she never thought she accidentally put it in streetwise datapads..

"he's adorable~"

Halianta smile then someone poked her shoulder as she look behind her she giggles

"is this something I can black mail you with or I just gonna act like I didn't hear what you said"  
"don't u dare OwO"  
"please don't lecture me with your UwU OwO UwU power I have enough of that shit"  
"so how's your night? ~ omg did the co-"

Scattershot quickly shut the Femme mouth then he grab her wings and drag her outside of streetwise office and drag her to the technobots quarter

"I swear to Primus don't you dare say that infront of anyone"  
"but he's asleep"  
"and I'm not sure he is"

//meanwhile//

Streetwise sigh as he sat back up his hand on his face what the hell did she just say..... His face flustered good thing she didn't notice he wasn't fully recharging yet when she said that which now he can't recharge because he keep thinking about what she just said and... Did she actually trying to hide that classified data from prowl??? Why... Then he got a call from the bond... 

/something wrong? Your side of bond is.... Waking all of us/(hot spot)   
/streetwise go to sleep/(groove)  
/why is your side of bond felt imbarrest? And excited at the same time... /(first aid)

Then there was a silent in the bond.. And then there's blades who ping all of his brothers and said

/Ooooo...~ I see what's going on street~/(blades)

Streetwise jump up and he sprinted torward the protectobots quarter he open the door and see 3 confused protectobots while the other 1 laugh surely blades knew what's going on in his office. Or blades just knew the reason-.. Blades smirked as he look at streetwise 

"someone's in love~"  
"SHUT UP" 

Then the fight started.... And Prowl had to force open the door and yelled

"STOP FIGHTING LIKE A SPARKLING ALL OF YOU IT'S 2 AM IN THE MORNING"

**Author's Note:**

> I know prowl and ratchet is uhh dead in the real g1 continues
> 
> But let's just say they aren't dwad in this story... >:3


End file.
